Expectations
by XxkanonxX
Summary: They already made their expectations, even though it's too early for them to do that.
1. A father's pride

**_Expectations_**

_Young NejiHina Fan fiction_

**Warning:** Again, this is a NejiHina fic. Don't like it, don't read it. I suck in making titles and summary, you already know that. I'm also not good in English so yeah, bad grammar and spelling. Maybe, a little bit OOC.

**Note:** This takes place after Hinata's third birthday, where Neji also got his cursed seal and before Hiashi activated Hizashi's cursed seal (when Hizashi made that 'killing intent' look). Neji is obviously 4 years old here and Hinata is a year younger than Neji.

**Summary:** They already made their expectations, even though it's too early for them to do that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, NejiHina wouldn't be considered incest so many fans can love this 'couple'.

* * *

It was a fine morning and little Neji is still asleep since yesterday after receiving his cursed seal. His father, Hizashi stayed by his side the whole time to make sure Neji is still fit. He knows how hard it is to have such seal carved on the forehead that's why he did his best to make sure his four year-old son feel better.

When he opened the sliding door, the sunshine touches Neji's sleepy face. Its warmth is what made him woke up. Then there he goes; he rubbed his eyes and yawned and tried his best to stand up. His father smiled at him and went to him. He touched his son's shoulder and said, "I'm very proud of you, Neji. You are really strong." And with that, he hugged his father and smiled, too with a little blush on his face.

They went now to the branch house's kitchen to get their breakfast. While Hizashi was preparing, the little boy asked his father about something.

"Father, since when did you learned of Hinata?" He was really curious to know his father's answer.

Hizashi wasn't surprised with Neji's question. Instead, he expected it from his son since it is really surprising for Neji's part. "Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing, father. It's just that I'm confused that you know her and I don't." Neji pouted his lips and looked bit envy with his father.

Hizashi laughed a bit. "First and foremost Neji, you shall call her Hinata-sama, not just Hinata. Do you understand?"

Neji's eyes widened. He did an apologizing smile and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, father…"

"It's okay. Just remember that always, okay?" Hizashi said while filling their bowls with rice. Neji straightened his body on his seat. "Yes, father!"

Hizashi went to the table and served their breakfast. Filling his son's glass with milk, he decided to answer his question. "Hinata-sama was introduced to the whole clan when she was born. You were still one year old by then…that's why it's useless to tell you since you cannot even remember it." Hizashi smiled and it's his glass now that he is filling with. "Also, wouldn't be a great surprise to see her on her third birthday?" Hizashi wore his bitter smile but Neji wasn't looking. He was concentrating on eating his breakfast. Seconds just after that, little Neji spoke. "I see, father."

They continued eating their food. When suddenly the door opened and a branch house member entered. "Hiashi-sama wants to see you and Neji-kun."

"Okay. Tell them we are on our way." Hizashi said, bowing to each other. He then turned to his son. "Neji, finish your food already. We will see Hiashi-sama."

"Yes, father!" Neji then increases his speed in eating. "Be careful not to choke up." And with that Neji finished his food and his milk. "Finish!" Little Neji was so excited again. _'Maybe I can get to see Hinata again'_ Neji giggled inwardly.

While walking through the hallways, the little boy did wonder again. "Father, are you related to Hinata's father?" Hizashi looked at Neji with a blank face. "Oh-oh… sorry, father, I forgot; I mean, Hinata-sama's father." Hizashi wanted to laugh but he supressed it; he didn't want to make his son look embarrass. "Yes. I am. He is my twin brother but he is older than me…just a few seconds." "Oh…" and this was all Neji can say.

They just continued their walk until they reached a sight of a room where Hiashi and his daughter, Hinata was standing outside of it.

"It seems that Hiashi-sama is giving Hinata-sama some talk." Hizashi explained to the young boy that seems blushing. "What is he saying to Hinata-sama, father?"

"I don't know. You know it's better if we don't mind their business. Maybe they are just having their father and daughter moment." But in reality, Hizashi knows that his twin brother is saying some things to Hinata that is obviously cannot understand by a 3 year-old girl.

_'Hm, Hinata-sama looks terrified. I wonder why…'_ Hizashi thought to himself.

Neji keeps blushing, staring so deeply with the cute heiress. _'I wonder if Hinata-sama remembers me from yesterday'_

Hizashi wanted to laugh at Neji, "You know, son, it is unmanly if you keep on blushing."

Neji snapped from his daydreaming. He felt a bit embarrassed. "S-sorry, father."

Hizashi gave him a smile and a strong squeeze on his shoulder. "You know what is a manly thing to do?" "What is it, father?" Hizashi looked at Neji on his eyes. "Make the girl blush for you."

The little Neji was so happy to hear that 'advice'. "Okay, father, thank you for that." Neji then looked determined. Silly but determined to make the shy Hinata blush…for him.

Neji decided to ask again his father. "Can I also know what this seal is for?" Hizashi was silent at some moments. He wasn't prepared to answer this. Somehow, he knows his son is also not prepared to understand the answer to it, too.

"I'll give you a clue. It's related to Hinata-sama." And thus, all was Hizashi can say to his son.

"Oh… Okay, father!" And once again, this determined boy was feeling proud of himself. _'This means I can spend more time with Hinata-sama.'_

_'Sorry, Neji.'_ Hizashi apologized to himself.

They finally made it and greeted them. "Hiashi-sama, you called us."

"Ah, yes…Hinata, you can stay here outside. Wait for me here." Hiashi said to his daughter. "Y-yes, father."

"Please, let us go inside… Also, you" Hiashi looked at Neji before opening the door. Hiashi went inside the room first.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." But before Neji went inside, he stole a one last glance at Hinata and finally went inside.

**oOo**

That's it for the first chapter. So, what do you think? I thought I can make this story into a one-shot because I'm still scared to make story with chapters but I realized I had to break it maybe into 3 or 4 chapters. I'm still not sure, we'll see about that.

Thank you for reading and for your reviews in advance!

**_Kanon-chan_**


	2. A father's lost

Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter. I also want to thank those who read this and for those who gave their reviews! It made me so much happy. And I hope my fic made you also happy as well.

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto isn't mine. Deal with it.

* * *

"Please, be seated." Hiashi ordered to Hizashi and Neji.

Hiashi carefully looked at Neji. "I'm very impressed, Hizashi, Neji looks fine."

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." Hizashi replied.

"Are you feeling better, Neji?" Hiashi asked the young boy. "Yes, Hiashi-sama." Neji answered. "He really is fit for the position, don't you think, Hizashi?"

"Yes-yes, of course, Hiashi-sama." Hizashi is quiet proud of it and at the same time uncomfortable. For his son to be feeling okay after receiving the seal is really something for such a young age. However, this strength must only be used to fulfil his duty.

"I will make this quick for Neji." Hiashi began to explain. Neji seems to be interested to what their clan leader is about to say. Hizashi felt a bit uneasy about it.

"From now on, you are only to serve the main house. You're duty is to protect Hinata and the clan's bloodline, the Byakugan. I hope that is clear to you, Neji." Hiashi made it simpler for the young Neji to understand it clearly. Since he is just still young, he didn't want to confuse the boy so he just made it as simple as that.

_'I'm sorry, Neji. I wish there's something I can do.'_ Hizashi feels so sad. He thinks his son doesn't deserve to serve the main house, especially, Hinata. He believes that his son has the potentials that would put Hinata, of the main house, to shame. Seeing the young heiress as a fragile flower, he doubts Hinata's skills to master even a simple Gentle fist move.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Neji felt so proud of himself. _'Hiashi-sama trusted me to protect Hinata.'_

"You can go now, Neji. I still need to talk to your father." Hiashi ordered him.

Little Neji bowed in respect and went outside, only to found a young girl sitting on a stone, beside a lavender bush.

_Back to Hiashi and Hizashi…_

"I'm going to the Uchiha compound today. I'll introduce Hinata to their so-called leader, Fugaku-san. I believe he'll bring as well his sons." Hiashi doesn't think highly of the Uchihas. He still believes that Byakugan is far more powerful than their Sharingan.

"I see…I wish you and Hinata-sama a safe trip."

"Ah, yes, thank you…" Hiashi felt a sudden sting of pain. He, a proud Hyuga clan leader, felt a thorn in his throat. He doesn't like the way his daughter speaks. She maybe young and she may be a girl but Hinata is a Hyuga. She must act like one and Hiashi will make that happen, no matter what it takes. For him, it will be a big humiliation for the clan's name if other people, especially the Uchihas, found out that the heiress, the next in throne, is a fragile looking girl who can't stop from stuttering.

**_(On to Hiashi's flashback…)_**

Earlier that morning, before Hinata woke up, Hiashi already gave an order to a branch house member to make their breakfast. As well as to see Hizashi and Neji's appearance later.

Later on, Hiashi went to their family table. He took a sip of his tea and felt the warmth of the sun. He is meditating. And when he opened his eyes, he saw Ko holding Hinata's right hand and the other one was still rubbing her eyes. Still yawning…

Hiashi knows Hinata is still sleepy but he had an important appointment to finish today. He can't let her daughter ruin it with her childish doings.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast, Hinata. We're going to the Uchihas today." Hiashi said, colder than ice.

Hinata, being the submissive one, went to the table and immediately hold her chopsticks clumsily. Ko can't resist the young lady's trouble. He went to her side and helped her. It's always like this every morning, afternoon and evening; whenever their food is served.

"Here, Hinata-sama, chew it well, okay?" Ko said to the young heiress. Hinata chew it cutely; her cheeks puffed like a chipmunk's.

Hiashi really can't stand Hinata's 'cuteness'. '_It's really not a Hyuga trait…Oh well, she still has some time left…and she'd better be hurry.'_ Hiashi thought to himself as he looked at his daughter.

"Hinata, soon we will start your training. I want you to be ready for it. I hope you understand me." Hiashi opens up with her.

"Y-y-y-yes, f-father." Hinata answered softly. Her food serving is not that much since she's only a little child. She finished it already and also, her milk.

"F-father?" Hinata went near him. Hiashi opened again his eyes; only to see her daughter standing beside him. "What is it?" he asked.

"U-u…uchiha?" Hiashi already knows what she meant by that. "They are also considered a noble clan here in Konoha. They also have their own bloodline limit, which is the Sharingan. But don't worry about it. Sharingan is no match to our Byakugan."

Hiashi reassure of it to her. He's really not amazed by the Sharingan. So proud… And this trait is what he wants from his daughter. Fearless and proud.

"O-o-okay…" Hinata felt relieved about it.

"Hinata, can't you talk without stuttering!?" Hiashi grabbed her arm. Hinata felt bursting into tears but she doesn't want to do it in her father's presence. "Yes! Yes, father!" Hinata answered him with all the courage she got to refrain from stuttering her words.

"Better be. Don't act like that. You are a Hyuga-and not just any Hyuga; you are the heiress! Be tough, be strong!" He then let go of her arm and hold her hand, firmly. "You'll do it, you understand?" Hiashi had his eyes on Hinata's. His daughter felt so much fear. "Yes, father. I'll do it." Hiashi let go of her small hand. "Make me proud, Hinata…" Just then, he let go of his cold eyes from her.

Hinata stayed on her position for some seconds. She understand why is her father like that. Her mother always explained it to her. That her father is like this and like that and her father must do this and that… She doesn't really understand the whole concept and every detail. But she knows that her father is just doing his best to be a good leader.

Ko felt uneasy when Hinata suddenly hugged her father. Hiashi was also surprised.

"I'm sorry, f-father…" Hiashi stay still until…

"And…and I love you."

Hiashi was speechless. He didn't expect this to happen.

_'Thank you… thank you Hinata.'_ He thought to himself, wishing he can thank her but…

"Just…just make me proud." Hiashi said with an emotionless tone.

Hinata let go of him. "Yes, father!" She smiled so brightly. She wants to obey him. She wants to make him proud. Because he told her so.

"Good. Now let's go. I need to see Neji first." Hiashi replied and stood up, now holding her hand.

They had their walk until they reached the room. Then he decided to have a short talk first.

"If you can't stop from stuttering, better don't talk until I said so. I can't let the Uchihas see you like that and most especially, hear you talk like that." Hiashi said once again in a very cold tone. It is a threat, an order that she must obey.

Hinata is indeed terrified. Hiashi knows it and he doesn't want to see her face-that kind of face. So he stayed still, facing the door. He already can feel his brother's chakra. He's coming. And so is Neji.

* * *

I did my best to show Hiashi and Hinata's interaction and somehow, I'm not happy with it. It's just so hard but I need to do this because this is an important part. I did my best to make Hiashi not OOC. But if I did, I'm sorry. Hinata is so young at that time; I doubt she really can make complex sentences like Neji can so I hope I did my best to show that thing too. I really did give my best. I hope I pictured how they interacted as believable as it should be. I hope I did give justice to the characters.

Also, Hiashi's flashback happened at the same time when Hizashi and Neji are having their breakfast. I hope I didn't confuse my dear readers.

What do you think? I still hope you like it.

Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews in advance!

**_Kanon-chan_**


	3. Undying Expectations

This is the last chapter. Thank you for all the viewers, readers and reviewers who gave support to my first multi-chapter fan fiction.

I actually enjoyed writing this. I hope I also made you happy as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hiashi was spacing out. He was filled with memories that happened this morning.

"Hiashi-sama…Hiashi-sama!" Hizashi called out.

"H-huh?" the clan leader asked.

"Do you want me to call Hinata-sama?" He wondered since his twin brother was mumbling his first born daughter's name.

"N-no…I was just…thinking about something." Something…No, it's more like someone.

"I see. Sorry for the interruption."

"No, its okay…" He cleared to Hizashi. "By the way, I just want to inform you that Hinata and I will start her training soon. I want you and Neji to be present during our training sessions. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama. You can expect our presence."

"Good…Now you are dismi-" Hiashi stopped after hearing a couple of giggles. _'Can that be…Hinata's?'_ he asked himself.

Hizashi also turned his attention to the sounds coming from outside. _'Is that Neji?'_

"Use your Byakugan." Hiashi ordered.

"B-but-"

"We're not doing anything wrong. We're not invading their privacy or so on. We are their fathers! Now go use your Byakugan and let's…let's watch them for a while…"Hiashi knows this is somewhat wrong but it won't harm the children after all. He's just curious and he bets his twin brother is, too.

"O-okay, Hiashi-sama." Just then, the twins activated their Byakugan. They watched the two outside…carefully reading their lips to know what are they saying.

"Can you follow them? Do you understand their conversation?"

"Yes, I do." Since Hizashi had a child before Hiashi does, he (somehow) understands Hinata's stuttering and mumbling.

**oOo**

"How are you, Hinata-sama?" Neji curiously asked the blushing heiress. _'Wow…I just said Hi to her and now I'm asking her how is she and now, she's totally blushing. I'm good at this.'_ The little boy smirked inwardly, feeling so proud for accomplishing such 'honourable task'. He manage to surprise her at first when he said 'Hi' to her and after that, she giggled because she knows she looks silly when she is being surprised. Then he made her blush so hard by just asking her how is she.

"I-I-I-"The young girl don't know where or how to start. Inside, she's so happy to see him. She's so excited to know him deeply. She wants to get along with him.

"Um… N-n-name?" She asked.

Neji didn't know that he was blushing with her, too. "I'm Neji!" he answered the heiress excitedly.

"Ne…Ne-ne…Ne-N-Neji?" Hinata had trouble pronouncing his name.

"Yes, Hinata-sama; Neji" He repeated for the young girl's benefit.

"Ne-Neji…Niisan?" She carefully asked.

_'Niisan?! Kun is better but…-sigh- Okay, Niisan should do it.'_ "Y-Yes, Hinata-sama, Neji-niisan." He smiled, causing the other one to blush deeper.

"A-ano…Hinata…" Then she turned her head and looked the other way around; feeling embarrassed to tell something.

"Is there something wrong?" He went closer to her and looked at her eyes.

"N-N-no…I-I'm j-j-j-just…"

"You are?"

"Um…"

"Hm?"

"Hinata…" She said placing her hands on her chest, feeling her heartbeat and continued, "…happy." She gave him a warm smile, as warm as the sunshine that woke him up that morning.

"That's great! But why are you happy? Can I know?" He feels confident since he is sure that it was him that made the young blue haired girl that happy.

She started to blush a multiple shades of red. "Be-b-b-because…I-I have a… Niisan." For Hinata, having a niisan is a great blessing. Since she is starting to notice that her father is treating her really cold, having another man in her life is a great blessing from heavens.

_'Niisan, eh… Okay.'_ Neji doesn't know how to react. Sure, he is happy that Hinata is really that thankful to have him but he doesn't want to be her niisan. "I'm also happy, too Hinata-sama; because I have an heiress to protect."

Hinata doesn't understand what does her niisan meant actually. For her, all she understands is that her niisan-her Neji-niisan is happy as well.

Besides, that's the only important thing, right? To be happy. Whatever reason it is, as long as you're happy and the other one is also happy, it's really okay. Especially for them with such young innocent minds.

**oOo**

Hiashi felt another fang on himself, burying deeply. _'Is she really that soft?'_ "Let's go now; I need to go to the Uchiha compound now." He interrupted, deactivating his Byakugan.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." deactivating his Byakugan, too, Hizashi, on the other hand, felt a bit guilty about his view onto the heiress of the clan. _'So, even if we are divided into two houses, there's still someone from the Main house that has this big heart. Thank you, Hinata-sama, for treating my son as your family, too. Thank you.'_

"I'm sorry for what my son had done to Hinata-sama." He bowed to Hiashi.

"It's okay. They are still young. They still don't understand." Hiashi stated. '_But sooner or later, they will…both of them.'_

"Thank you for your forgiveness." Hizashi stood up.

Hiashi opened the door and went outside first, followed by Hizashi. The two young Hyuga were surprised.

"Let's go now, Hinata." He grabs a hold of Hinata's small hand and walk back to their room. After freshening up, the clan leader, as well as the elders and Ko went together to the Uchiha compound.

Hizashi didn't tell his son about them 'spying' on him and the heiress. He will keep this as a secret.

Little Neji was just silent as they walked back to their room.

While resting, Neji went to where Hizashi was sitting. Outside their room, where he can watch the clouds.

"Ne, father…" Neji opened up.

"Yes?"

"Hinata-sama called me Neji-niisan."

"Is there any problem about that?"

"Nothing really but Neji-kun would be better."

Hizashi just laughed and tapped his son's back.

"Why are you laughing, father?"

"Nothing, son…" He went silent again and this time his smile became wider.

Little Neji just pouted.

_'Maybe…just maybe; they might treat each other better than a family member does to other'_ Hizashi predicted as he glance on his son.

_'I hope Hinata-sama feels something for me…not just as her niisan…I'll live to protect her so….. I hope she will…someday.'_ And thus, little Neji hoped to the clouds.

**_While walking to the Uchiha compound…_**

"Hinata" Hiashi tried to get his daughter's attention.

"Y-Yes?"

"Continue calling him niisan, understood?"

"Y-yes, father."

Little did she know, Hiashi doesn't want her to call Neji like that but…

_'At least she's brave enough to show Neji that he is her family, too. Unlike me…' _He thought to himself as he looked at her. _'But still, Hinata, you must become a Hyuga and you will…for you will lead the clan in future.'_

Even for little Hinata, her mind is clear to what she expects. _'I will make my father proud. That is a promise. And. I will always be kind to Neji-niisan… because he makes me happy.'_

Sure, Hyugas' expectations are different. Different colours, different hues… But in the end, these will be their undying expectations. They will live with it. 'Till it turns into reality.

**_~fin~_**

* * *

Thank you for supporting this fic.

Sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling. I'll update it as soon as I found the errors, I promise.

What do you think of it, guys?

Whatever it is, I just want to thank all of you.

**_Kanon-chan_**


End file.
